


Fix Her

by Mandajoy92



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: Emily texts Beca while Beca's at work
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fix Her

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend got me to ship these two yesterday. Naturally, I wrote something because it wouldn't leave my mind. This is a texting fic because I love texting fics. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Em** **:** Becaaaaaaa I’m borrrredddddd 

**Beca** **:** Em, I am at work. Find something to watch on Netflix. 

**Em** **:** I watched all of it. 

**Beca** **:** I _highly_ doubt you’ve watched all of Netflix, Legacy. 

**Em** **:** I watched all of what I wanted on Netflix. 

**Beca** **:** Ughhhhh I’m gonna get in trouble of you keep texting me! 

**Em** **:** You’re the one texting back tho! 

**Beca** **:** Because when my friends text me at work it’s usually something important and not that they’re bored. 

**Em** **:** I’m just a friend?... 

**Beca** **:** Shit, Em, you know I’m not good at this stuff. You’re more than a friend to me. 

**Em** **:** It’s fine. I’ll let you be. I’ll see you when you get back to the Bellas house. Have a good rest of your time at work. 

**Beca** **:** Em don’t be like that please? 

**Beca** **:** Em? 

**Beca** **:** Emily? 

**Beca** **:** Babe?... 

**Chloe:** Fix her 

**Beca** **:** What? 

**Chloe:** Fix whatever you did because she won’t stop moping around the house. 

**Beca** **:** Fuck Chlo, I didn’t think it was a big deal! 

**Chloe:** Oh god Beca, what did you do? 

**Beca** **:** I just said that usually when my friends text me at work it’s something important and not just cus they’re bored. 

**Chole** **:** YOU IDIOT! 

**Beca** **:** I’m new to this kinda stuff okay? 

**Chloe:** New to calling your girlfriend, your girlfriend?!? 

**Beca** **:** It’s been like 2 weeks! I didn’t know we were using the “girlfriend” status 

**Chloe:** You literally put on Facebook that you two are in a relationship. 

**Chloe:** Just come home and fix her. 

**Beca** **:** Okay 

**Chloe:** And fast too. She’s just laying in your bed and looks like everyone kicked all the puppies in the world at the same time. 

**Beca** **:** That’s very descriptive Chlo 

**Chloe:** [1 image] 

**Beca** **:** Fuck… 

**Chloe:** Told you, now fix it! 

**Beca** **:** Okay okay, I’m at the door right now. 

Beca entered the Bellas house and headed straight towards her room where her girlfriend was. She saw Emily laying facing the window, looking as sad as the picture that was sent to her. She took her shoes off and walked toward her bed. Beca gently pulled the covers up and got under them wrapping her arms around Emily. The younger girl stirred and looked over Beca. 

“Beca?” 

“Em, I’m sorry. I’m not good at this stuff and I’m gonna fuck up, like a lot. Please be patient with me?” 

Emily looked at her girlfriend and nodded. “I don’t even know why I got upset and sad. My track record with dating isn’t all that great and I didn’t want to assume things were one way when it’s not.” 

“Hey, no need for that around me okay? I may not have all this relationship shit figured out, but I do know that I like you a lot.” 

The taller girl smiled and kissed her girlfriend. Then she remembered that Beca was supposed to be at work. 

“Beca, what about work?” 

“What about work?” 

“You’re supposed to be there right now!” 

Beca shrugged 

“My girlfriend needed me" 

Emily lit up like a kid in a candy store when she heard those words come out of Beca's mouth. She planted kisses all over the other girl's face while giggling. Beca, wasn’t really doing anything to stop her because Emily was just too adorable for words. Eventually Emily settled down and cuddled up(more like latched) to Beca. They both heard their phones go off to tell them they had a notification. Beca’s phone was closer so they just looked at hers to see what they got notified of. It was a video of them. In fact, doing what Emily was just doing. It was posted by Chloe who captioned it **“Aren’t they adorable?”**

Beca wasn’t really mad, but she was a little ticked that it went up without her permission. Then she looked at Emily and all of it faded it away because her girlfriend was _glowing_ when the comments came flooding in. Saying how cute they are and what a good couple they make. Beca scooted back to where Emily was basically laying completely on top of her and thought ‘whatever, she’s happy so that’s good enough for me’ 


End file.
